


Lady Liberty

by A DuBois (Trashassassin13)



Category: American Revolution RPF
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-14
Updated: 2021-03-14
Packaged: 2021-03-22 22:33:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,009
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30045771
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Trashassassin13/pseuds/A%20DuBois
Summary: A girl sets out for a future and adventure and gets caught up in the American revolution





	Lady Liberty

##  Chapter 1

Part 1

A cool breeze swept across her face. The perspiration aiding in the cool relief. “Are you feeling alright?” “Yes, Gabriel, I’m only a little tired.” She took her flintlock from her holster and set it aside. Strands of dark hair stuck to the sides of her sweaty face. She sipped water from a tin cup. “Your skills have come a long way, Amelia. You have seemed to gain some control over yourself and that sword of yours.” Amelia contemplated Gabriel's comments and remembered a year ago when she decided she would learn to shoot and wield a sword. Amelia was so eager to learn, she was unintentionally rushing the process. She felt she had matured somewhat and her twin brother's comments rang true. “Yes sir!” She agreed with an air of great accomplishment. “I've been excelling in my academics as well, Gabriel. I’m waiting for a letter from uncle Benjamin. I wrote to him a few months ago and now hoping for a response any moment. The wait is pure torture. I wrote to inquire about some type of position serving him. I assume the position has many possibilities. Hopefully he sees it fit for a girl.” Amelia rolled her eyes at her own words. “Well, I’m sure you'll have plenty of objections. Regardless of our conversation, Father still wants to marry you off.” Ameila grimaced “ Yes I understand that Gabriel, but that's not happening and I have discussed these matters with Father. I know what he wants but he knows that I won’t be happy. I just don’t think it is fair you are able to get an education and I’m to be married off. I can’t let that happen to me.” Gabriel asked “Do you think you’d feel the same if things with Jacob worked out” Amelia looked down “ I have no idea. Jacob was a mistake. I hope our cousin is happy.” Amelia went silent. She wasn’t even 16 yet and her heart had been broken by a boy she assumed she would marry. The disappointment led her to throw herself into better endeavors: weapons, horses and fashion. And here was the problem, she took up more masculine activities and shunned matrimony. She wasn’t going to be forced into another union. She wanted a different life. Of course womens opportunities were as well regarded as mens but obviously not as important although essential nonetheless. This of course was folly in Amelia's eyes. Women took care of so much in regards to their own and others survival. She gave pause for a moment. She thought of the events of the last year and how different her and Gabriel’s life has been merely due to their gender.

Amelia broke the silence. “You are lucky to be off to Kings College in the fall. I’m hoping for an exciting appointment, but Uncle Benjamin will probably have me cleaning or washing the laundry.” She took another sip of water, finishing off the cup and closed her eyes out of exhaustion. “I need to find Charlotte. She doesn’t know it yet, but she's coming with me.” Amelia declared. Gabriel paused “Do you think father is going to let her? Seems he’d be losing help” Amelia contemplated Gabriel’s statement. “Father has plenty of help and I will need company. It's safer to travel in numbers. Which reminds me, I need to talk to Uncle Jonathan as well to see if he’ll let Priscilla come with me” Gabriel scoffed and rolled his eyes at Amelia’s scheming “Well good luck with that, I'm off to groom these horses for our Uncle and then to town for some supplies. See you later, kid” Amelia scoffed at Gabriel's "kid" comment- as if he wasn't only a few minutes older. She stood up to go into the house and waved as he walked away. “Farewell, good sir”.

Amelia stood on the porch, exhausted, with her hands on her hips. It was warm out. Lovely day to be out but she figured she should help out in the kitchen. She had wondered if Uncle Benjamin ever got the letter and if he had, would he ever send a response? She hoped she would receive that letter soon or she would be spending another winter in that kitchen. She still needed to talk to Charlotte but it was probably better to find out if Uncle Benjamin even agreed to her proposal. She walked in the back door of the stone house and made her way up the kitchen stairs to her room she kept at her Uncles. It was small. Enough room for a bed and a small writing desk. Her hat, and a coat of hers hung in the closet. She kicked off her black riding boots and tossed them in the closet underneath the hanging coat. A clean stay, chemise, petticoats and apron were laid out on her bed where she had left them earlier. Amelia took the soiled, sweaty clothes off and put on the clean garments.

Amelia loved female fashion but she loved male fashion as well. Her wardrobe reflected feminine and masculine qualities not very popular among the town folk. Amelia was always a bit of a “wild” girl; riding her horses, then shooting her guns, reading and writing. Most women were cooking, sewing and weaving. Amelia was fond of sewing of course because she was responsible for a lot of her own fashion. It was a skill that was valuable to her as the other skills she practiced. She only learned how to cook to survive. Since Amelia had no plans for marriage now and felt she needed to get out of Kingston before her family thought up any more wild ideas she made a deal with her father in which Gabriel had a great influence in the negotiations. She learned as much as she could because she was getting out and determined to be independent. Amelia finished dressing and made her way to the kitchen.

Amelia strode into the kitchen smelling the lovely smell of roasted ham. She took a piece of some freshly cut bread and smiled at Priscilla . “Good afternoon. How are you today.?” Kneading her dough she smiled and glanced over “I’m feeling good today, Miss Amelia. How are you on this fine day?” Amelia finished chewing the bread in her mouth before continuing. “I’m ok, but you should have met myself and Gabriel out back. It certainly can't hurt you to pick up some weaponry skills.” Priscilla was an enslaved young woman in the household of her Uncle. She was two years older than Amelia. Priscilla's parents were also property of her Uncle’s as well. Her father also owned enslaved people. Ameila didn't like the practice and considered herself an abolitionist. She treated Priscilla like family and never had her do anything for her and quite often worked alongside her. “Well Hello Amelia! Absolutely lovely for you to join us. How is the training going?” Aunt Cathrine didn’t like the fact that AmeliaI took up more masculine activities. She didn’t like the crowds she was around at the tavern, riding horses or shooting guns. Her father and Uncle Jonathan, on the other hand, encouraged her because it was better to be able to protect herself than not. She had even brought up entering the militia but that idea was shot down with haste. Just because she was a female she wasn’t able to join the militia. “Thank you Aunt Cathrine for your interest. The fighting skills will benefit me as much as the sewing skills”. Amelia continued “Marriage is not a suitable future for me now….” Amelia trailed off thinking once again how her heart was broken. Then she finished her statement “... this is why I have written uncle Benjamin. I want to experience the world" Ameila reasoned. Priscilla looked at Amelia with big eyes amazed she was able to stand up and pave her own future. “Amelia, I commend you for taking control of your future. I do wish you luck in your endeavors”. 

Amelia decided to help out and clean up in the kitchen while her aunt and Priscilla were cooking. She was close to finishing when her Uncle arrived home. “Well, good afternoon ladies.” Uncle Jonathan strode in and leaning up against the door jam started pushing one boot off with the other foot. “Good afternoon dear” greeted Aunt Cathrine. She couldn't hold her excitement in, she looked over from the wash tub “Good afternoon” Amelia said in unison with the other well wishers of the room. She dried her hands on her apron. “Have you received your letter yet?” Uncle Jonathan quizzically stared at Amelia. With a sardonic tone he managed to spit out “what do you plan on doing for Mr. Franklin, anyway, dear Amelia? His laundry?” Amelia’s eyes shifted to the side remembering her own words to Gabriel earlier that day. Was she fooling herself? Was she going to be allowed this once in a lifetime opportunity? 

Uncle Jonathan sat down at the table and cut some warm bread and sipped on a big mug of ale Aunt Cathrine put out for him. “Amelia, I do understand your urgency. I know all the boys are going off to college and you aren’t. Your father seems happy with your decision, if Mr. Franklin agrees to it, I don't see anything wrong with it. Hopefully, for your sake, Franklin has replied. I’m sure his letter will arrive soon.” “Let's hope it  _ is _ soon”, Amelia interjected and continued with the dishes.

Priscilla reached past Ameila for a dishcloth. “Ya know ‘Cilla,” Amelia whispered. “You should come with me.” “Where Miss Amelia?” “Londontown” Amelia said in her best extravagant british whisper. Priscilla cocked her head and looked at Amelia as tho she had lost her mind. After the long stare she decided to inquire, “How, may I ask, is THAT going to happen?” “Meet me out back in 5 min.” Amelia declared she was taking a break, took a pint of ale and headed to the back of the house and out into the back yard. She sat on a log, with her pint waiting for Priscilla. She was only a couple minutes behind. “Miss Amelia I do-” Amelia interrupted Priscilla to calm her fears. “Priscilla, please listen. I’m about to receive a letter from Uncle Benjamin. I wrote a few months ago asking to be of service to him at his residence in London writing correspondence or whatever he assigns me. Anyway I can get my Uncle to release you to me. While you are with me I will require your assistance and services.” Priscilla cocked her head again in that unapproving way she did earlier. Amelia reassured “but i am going to pay you a wage and advocate for your freedom and the freedom of your parents. I have some ideas.”

“And what are those pray tell?”. 

“We will get to that but please be assured it benefits all. Right now I need your answer. Will you go? I HAVE to start the negotiations with Uncle Jonathan soon. At least before the blasted letter gets here”. Amelia went on as she wasn’t sure Priscilla was actually on board. Priscilla’s chest heaved with a big heavy sigh before Amelia could continue. “If you can get your uncle to release me to you, then yes I am willing to go with you.” Amelia smiled and Priscilla continued. “But how much are you willing to pay?” Amelia stopped and smiled at Priscilla. “2 shilling a week. Your room and board paid for. You’ll also get any profits from the wares you produce. I’m getting Charlotte in on this too. I figure we can earn some coin or do some trading while we’re out and about”. Priscilla was processing what Amelia proposed and nodding in agreement. “That seems fair”. She liked the idea. Amelia continued, “We will learn and experience so much. Well that settles it. I'll campaign for your release with Uncle Jonathan starting tomorrow.” Amelia and Priscilla stood up and went inside. 


End file.
